The Dimension Amulets
by Roses-Of-Porcelain
Summary: When three friends are stuck inside on a rainy day, they decide to go exploring. What they find will change their lives forever! MAJOR x-overs: including Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, Pirates of the Carribean, and more! T for some language.


This is my first fanfiction on here, and I hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER:** The only thing that belongs to me is Kellie. Hope and Ally are based on my real friends, and the copyrighted stuff belongs to their respective owners. Thank you.

* * *

"Augh," Kellie said. "I'm bored."

"Well, let's go on an adventure!!" Ally exclaimed, striking a 'heroic' pose.

"An adventure to where?" Hope asked. "There's no place to go on an adventure to! It's raining and we're stuck inside!"

"There's ALWAYS a place to go on an adventure!" Ally said.

"Let's go into the attic," Kellie suggested. "It's pretty crowded up there with old junk . . . and really big. We can have some fun looking around."

"TO THE ATTIC!" Ally shouted.

A few minutes later, they were in the attic.

"Ugh," Hope said, looking around. "It's dusty up here. But look at all of the stuff!" She then picked up an amulet from a box. It was on a gold chain, with a large red jewel hanging off of it. "What's this? There's more in here, too."

Ally and Kellie went over to look in the box.

"Oh!" Kellie exclaimed, picking up an amulet with a green jewel hanging off of it. "This looks JUST like the Cursed Amulet of Aragon from the episodes 'Parental Bonding' and 'Beauty Marked'!!"

Hope gave Ally a confused look, and Ally said, "She randomly rattles off Danny Phantom trivia. Elementary, my dear Watson!"

"Oh," Hope replied. "Like how you randomly rattle off Harry Potter trivia?"

"Exactly," Ally said. She took the red one off of Hope. "I like the red one. It reminds me of Gryffindor - brave at heart!"

"The purple is pretty." Hope said, pulling it out of the box. It glimmered in the dim light, sparkling a lovely blue-violet color.

All at once, the three friends tried on the necklaces . . .

Then something strange happened. They all disappeared from the attic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxKelliexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the heck am I?!" Kellie wondered aloud. Her voice was panicked. The amulet was still hanging from her neck, glinting a light emerald, but it seemed. . . different. She seemed different herself.

She was standing in the midst of a street. The buildings around her were made of brick - obviously Brooklyn-styled houses. "This is a rather strange place," Kellie muttered, "But it seems normal. Does that even make sense?"

She looked around, exasperated, and realized something. Colors too bright for her world, the vivid images, lines seemed to be around everything - she was in a cartoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHopexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope found herself on a ship. Confused as to what just happened, she looked about. The ship was rather large, and the black sails added to the magnificence.

She looked down. The amulet was still there, though she was wearing a dress from a time period long passed. Her short, straight light brown hair was curled and pinned in an elaborate style on the back of her head. She was just glad that she wasn't wearing a corset like Elizabeth had to in the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

"Where am I?? How did I get here??" she asked herself breathlessly.

"Why," a voice called, "You're on the Black Pearl!"

"Oh . . my . . God." Hope said, pronouncing each and every syllable with shock and surprise. Her eyes were wide with amazement at what just happened. "CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAllyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally was standing in a field. There were posts that looked like giant bubble-blowing wands stuck into the ground. It all seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't place her finger on it. "NO WAY!" Ally screamed delightedly as she remembered, "NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY!! I'M IN A QUIDDITCH FIELD!!"

Her clothes were different. She wore black robes with a crest on them. The red and gold crest, matching her amulet, had a lion on it. She recognized this as the Gryffindor crest, and her heart skipped a beat. It was a fantasy come true!

She ran around excitedly, and couldn't seem to keep her eyes on one thing at a time. She had a tough time taking it all in - how did she get here? Could this even be possible? Was it all a dream?

Ally pinched herself very hard to make sure that it was real, and it hurt. This caused Ally to let out another squeal of pure joy. She felt like she was about to explode. She had no idea how she ended up there, but she didn't care. After all, she was in a real, honest-to-God Quidditch field!

So, Ally did what any other overly enthralled Harry Potter fan would do - she fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxKelliexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kellie wandered the streets of the cartoon world. It really did seem like she knew this place, though she didn't know why. She was lost in an odd world - maybe a hallucination - without a clue as to where she was going. Still, she wandered, seeming to recognize certain places that she came across in her subconscious.

She was a stranger to this world, but she fit in. After all, she found that she was a cartoon, too. She was an anonymous face on the streets of this place, hiding behind a curtain of long, very wavy brown-black hair.

Then something caught her eye. The remaining color in her already pale face drained as she looked up at the strange house, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Impossible . . ." Kellie breathed. This was both too awesome and strange to be real. Despite that, everything now clicked. The familiarity of the cartoon, the artist's style in which she now found herself in, the reason she knew the places and sometimes people.

As she gazed up at FentonWorks in shock and amazement, she realized that she was now in Amity Park. And, like Ally, she could do nothing but to faint right then and there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nothing was certain, but the three friends knew one thing. The amulets were magic, and they had transported them to fantastic places that they could only dream of. It was a miraculous discovery, and one that would change their lives forever.

They weren't in Kansas - well, the attic – anymore, Toto.

**Author's notes:** Well, that was a doozy! 3 Chapter 2 is coming soon. The concept is that each amulet takes the wearer to a different dimension. All you have to do to return to your world is take off the amulet. Green takes you to Amity Park, purple takes you to somewhere in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean, and red takes you to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. There are more colors of amulets and places, so you'll be seeing that if I decide to write more. There are multiple amulets of one color, too. (More than one purple, more than one black, etc.) You become part of the world you're visiting, in a sense. Like how Kellie became a cartoon, Hope ended up in period clothing, and Ally became a Gryffindor student.

I _will _follow canon (most likely). Please tell me if you'd like to see otherwise, and I'll see what I can do.

On final note: This is also on my Storywrite/All Poetry account. The username's Misfortune. Check it out. -


End file.
